Sleeping Beauty: A Spinoff Fairytale
by ceecee2016
Summary: This is basically a short story that I had a dream about. It's about Sleeping Beauty waking up in the 21st Century, over 1,000 in the future from her time. She wakes up in her reincarnated princes bed! Read more to find out what happens next to them!


Warm soft lips touched mine. I awoke after a long restful time of slumber. He looked into my eyes; I felt warmth in my heart.

He had dark brown hair that was ruffled and messy on his marble skinned head. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and they sparkled when light was upon them. He wore a green blouse; nothing like I had ever seen before. My eyes wondered to his face again. I knew this man.

"Phillip," I spoke with a whisper, "what are you doing here?" I smiled.

I lifted the blanket that cascaded around myself, and propped myself up on one elbow. Phillip just stared at me. Why did he have that expression? He seemed as though he didn't even know me. Quickly I stood up. To my surprise I was in my favorite blue lace ball gown. Why did I go to bed like that? I tried to gather my thoughts and remember what had happened before I slept.

"Wait… Who are you?" he said.

"Aurora. Don't you remember… me?"

"How did you get in my room... bed?" he seemed to be filled with fury.

My heart started to race. I looked around and noticed many obvious differences from the place where I lived. Where was I?

"Listen Lady, the joke is over. I understand completely, okay? Hahaha. Tell my friends I got it. Thank them for sending them a girl that looked just like my ex to come and disappoint me. How much are they paying you, whore?" he said.

My tears raced down my cheeks know. I was sure that my face was beat red. I looked at him know, and I knew that he was not my love.

"I don't understand… You are my fiancé!" I whimpered.

Phillip and I talked, for a long time. And, after we did, I had a lot of questions that I asked myself.

"So, you are saying that you really have no idea what is going on?" he said in a calmer manner.

"Of course not! This is so absurd; the last thing I remember wanting to go up this long dark stairway. And, when I did, I noticed a spinning wheel, I couldn't help wanting to touch the sharp needle."

"Mam, this is so weird. Do you know who you are? You are Sleeping Beauty for Christ sake! The whole world has wondered what happened to you, for over 1,000 years! This has to be some joke. Why would you be here after so long? You are fucking jank." he looked confused and furious.

"Phillip, I swear on my living and breathing life that I am telling you the truth!

"I don't know what to believe. Get out!"

I started crying hysterically, again. Thoughts were racing through my head again… _Where was I? What am I doing? What is wrong with me?_ Then I started to think, _if it's really the future then, then… everyone I've ever know is… dead._

I stopped right I was going to pass the threshold of his door. My foot hesitated as I wondered if it was worse to walk away from him forever, or try to have him help me. I let go of my fears, and followed my heart; wherever that may lead me.

We talked and finally I got him to understand my story, but what was his? What was this world? We both had questions that couldn't be answered, self-doubt was it. I was so scared. I know him, he is my fiancé. How did he not remember? I guess it was just this world. Was I dreaming? I couldn't keep myself from crying.

Phillip sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him. His hand rested on my shoulder. I was holding my head in my hands, and kept crying. I couldn't stop myself. My hands wound together and I prayed to God, hoping for some sort of relief.

"Okay, I think you are telling me the truth for a few reasons. One, you talk like you are from a different world, and you have an incredibly strong British accent. Two, no one looks like you. Three, you are crying like you just escaped from hell. And four, you knew my name." he said to me.

"Well, you are my fiancé" I said.

"What?"

"You don't remember? You only asked me today, on my birthday…" I said with fear.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Chills came over me.

Phillip just looked at me. He had no expression on his face, except for the look of intense thought.

"I'm not your fiancé, sorry. Let me ask you a question. What year is it?" he said.

"900 A.D."

"Miss, it is over 1,111 years later." He said.

A rush came over me like I had never felt before. Everything I had known was gone. My life seemed to be thrown into infinity.

_LATER THAT EVENING_

We both talked. It seemed as though I got stuck in this world. I am not a guest though, more of a prisoner. I know I don't belong here, but for now, or until Phillip and I can figure out what happened, I will be staying with him.

He explained to me all the things that have happened since my time period, so called the Middle Ages. I was not used to all of the changes of the world that Phillip told me about. One being that I was in this America; it was a place over the ocean. I guess that our world was round and you could go and see anything you wanted to on it. And there was this thing called technology that you could do all this stuff with. I could not comprehend all that he was telling me but I tried my best too.

There were also these things called cars that ran on dead stuff. It was black and slimy. Anyways, these things would take you places on roads. He took me to this place where I could get some clothing. I guess what I wore wasn't appropriate for this time. For now he gave me this very odd looking thing that was supposed to be a shirt and some pant that I would have never dreamed of wearing. I am no man, for God's sake, but I guess everyone wore them, even women.

Then later, he explained to me that we should research some more information on me. So, he took me to a library. Phillip read that some people believed that the spinning wheel that I died on was a time machine; created by the castle magician, Edward Robert Pattinson Cullen.

So, I think we have our answer. But the problem is, how do I get back? For now, we don't know, and I don't think anyone would. My only option would be to stay with Phillip. He told me I could.

"Aurora, we have to have a story, or someone will think something is up," I nodded, "So, I think we should say this, that you are my girlfriend. It just simple that way, and there won't be any explaining to do. Now because we aren't really a couple, I will sleep on the couch and you can take my bed until we have further arrangements. Oh damn, I almost forgot, you have to go to school in this time until you are 18; I'm 19, so I don't have to go, but you will if they catch you."

"Who will catch me?"

"The police, it's like soldiers, kinda; they reinforce laws, so don't go out after 8 in the morning until 3 at night. Not that I would let you leave my sight anyway."

"Oh," and then we went to bed.

It's been almost three months since I got here. Phillip and I have become really good friends. Things were well. We both realized that we had to trust each other because we both came from unknown land.

"Aurora, have you seen the box with the…" both of us walked into each other, we fell to the ground. We both stood up, but crashed heads. He kissed me, on the lips. Phillip took his hand and grazed my jaw with it. I kissed him back, I was really getting used to this upside-down, improper world. We both pulled away and stared into the other's eyes. They were so green with specks of brown, beautiful. I felt so magically, and relieved. It was almost like I wanted him to love me. I did want him to love me, because I loved him.

"Whoa, uh that was something." He said still staring at me, "Maybe after I get back from work, we could go out."

"Yes, I want to."

And he left. What was that? Who am I anymore? This was all so confusing! I did know that I loved him and that just proved it to myself. This was all so fast; my head was spinning. I was driven to make this work. Even if I didn't know him and I didn't know this world. I had figured out enough about relationships here and how they are so different from when I was in my time. I knew we were meant for each other, and he did too, I think. We didn't need to be married or engaged or courting to kiss. How could this make since! Only some time ago I was engaged to a prince who was going to marry me, and then I was sent here. But, I am going to do exactly what my heart tells me to do. I'm breaking free from the fear and the disappointment from always feeling out of place and the continuous confusion of not knowing what is right and proper in this world compared to mine. I decided I was going to go out, and buy a dress that was appropriate for this time. I would wear it tonight.

After I had walked down out of the apartment building, I lead myself down the sidewalk to a strip of tiny shops. One was called _Tiffany's Designs and Dresses_, so I went in. A short lady in ripped jeans and a purple cropped shirt came up to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh yes, I need an elegant dress for tonight for me and my… my… boyfriend."

"Oh sure deary, come this way."

I followed her down this long hallway filled with huge dresses and into a room.

"Well, you look about a size 7, correct?"

"Sure," I said because honestly I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Here this is a lavender silk dress; it will look wonderful on you! Especially with that beautiful golden locks of yours. Try it on in here and show me."

Try it on? What could she mean? Take off my clothes in public? I undressed and put on the gown. It was lovely, but very different from what I was used to. It had a sweetheart neckline and cascaded down to my knees. It has these beautiful ruffles that made the bottom of the dress stand out, and it lead to this thick darker purple sash. It tied in the back. I came out of the room and she immediately handed me a pair of large black shoes heels.

"Wear these pumps with it, dear, you will look marvelous."

"Oh," I said confused, "thank you."

"Alright you change and I'll be at the register to ring these up."

I quickly changed and soon was on my way.

"Aurora!"

"Yes?"

"I found out more information on why you're here." He said.

I stepped out of the bathroom door with my new clothing on.

"Whoa, you look great." And then he kissed my cheek. "I wanted to tell you that I meet this guy today who was talking about you. I asked him a few questions and he told me that the theory of the spinning wheel becoming a time machine is correct. He said there was another world that can elapse with us and sometimes the strangles instances set it off. I know this is all strange to you, and I'm still in shock too. Tonight, though, it's not going to be that way. No more of this. We are going out because I finally relieved that no matter how you ended up in my life, I don't want to give you back. You were meant to be here, no matter what your past was. I hope that you feel that way to."

All I wanted to do was hug him, so I did. Then we left.

The date continued….

His hand was held in mine, but even our closeness wasn't enough for me to gain the courage to look into his eyes.

The ivory shimmer from the shadowed moonlight dancing upon his face, and the water's melody kept in harmony with the drizzling rain. Grains of soft sand kept a blanket of warmth underneath us.

The dark clouds scatter away, letting the heavens of stars shine ever so brightly. We gazed, now, on our backs up at the midnight sky.

I let go of my fears and gave my eyes a chance to wonder. I looked into his eyes, and saw a million pictures. Emotions, dreams, and past memories danced within me. Then, I realized it was not the first time I had been here with him; I don't just mean in my life. But his eyes gave away what my soul was afraid to see, that we had been always together. Including in his past lives, and my soul filled my knowledge with everything I needed to know.

"Oh my gosh," we both said.

Then just I was about to speak, a black cloud came in front of us. A loud, echoing cackle surrounded us. Then, appeared a tall, lean woman dressed in black.

"Oh my gosh!" she mocked us. Phillip stood up and attempted to block me. It did no good; with the flick of her boney finger, he had been thrown across the sand.

"No!" I cried. She showed no sympathy, as Phillip attempted to stand on his feet, and continually fell. I tried to rush over, but she grabbed my neck.

She cackled, "My pretty, you are such a fool. For you are Sleeping Beauty, no doubt, but there was no time machine! When you were born, I cast a spell on you that on your 16th birthday you would prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die! Sadly on my part, there was a flaw. Your fairy godparents could not diminish the spell, but they did change it! They made you prick your finger and fall into a deep sleep. You could only awake when your prince kissed you. Well, I was alarmed when I found out of this changing so then I immediately changed it to be that you would awake in the future. Then there was another flaw, that man over there is your intended prince and was reincarnated by your fairies."

Then three women appeared and waved their wands. The women in black screeched as she was transforming into a crow.

One of the women said with a honey voice, "That will be the last of her. I so sorry deary that this all happened to you."

Phillip stood up and looked at me. Then he looked at the women.

"Phillip and Aurora," another one of the women said, "what the witch said was true. But she left out a detail or two. Phillip you were reincarnated by us just for her. Now, that you know this, you must go back with us. You see when you pricked your finger, we had to stop time in the Middle Ages and then create history to keep the time continuous so this would take place; if you don't come with us, and then the whole world will end."

Phillip looked at me again. "I'll do it. I love you Aurora."

I ran to him and kissed him, "I love you too."

I opened my eyes and I was in a familiar place, a large room with tapestries hanging from the walls, couples were dancing, and I saw myself in the mirror. I was wearing the dress that I was on my 16th birthday; in fact, it was my 16th birthday. And my prince, Phillip, was dressed to the occasion. He kissed me again and led me to the dance floor, where we danced.

We married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
